Nightmares can come true
by whatwhat
Summary: I thought my life was over the day Nathan died in that river, but suprise someone actually made my worst nightmare come true. Big suprises come out. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I thought my story began the day that I met and married the only love of my life, but in reality it began today. He and I got married our junior year of high school. Yes I said our junior year. I wasn't all fun and games; we did have our hardships, mostly when I got back from tour. But we worked through our problems, and true love prevailed, and everyday I look into the eyes of my beautiful daughter, I know that even though I do not have him to hold, I have her. She is now the love of my life, and I will not lose her like I lost Nathan. I guess your confused now, let me back up.

Nathan Scott, my love, he was tall, deep blue eyes that you could get lost in, and the most caring personality, there was no one like him. We both brought the best out in one another. The day we decided to reconcile our differences was the happiest of my life. We were going to have a real wedding, with all of our friends and family. This part always chokes me up, because it was the best and worst day of my life. People always referred to us as the dream couple, we were hot, and yet we never noticed it. So back to that day, I thought that your heart could only be stolen once, but Nathan Scott stole my heart for the second time. We exchanged our vows in front of all the people we love and we were truly happy. People always say that, but we were. Always and forever.

Afterwards we took off for the honeymoon that we never had our first time around, and that's when it happened. That's when I lost him, the limo was…it was…in…the…water. And Nate had to be the hero, he had to jump in. Right after he told me that he loved me, it was the last time I felt his lips on mine, the last time I was able to stare into his deep blue eyes. He ripped himself away from me and jumped in after his Uncle and Rachel. Cooper said that he tried to help Nathan, but Nathan was stuck, and he needed breath. I tried so hard to gain enough breath to go down and get him, but I was too upset and cooper made me leave the water. He said to let the professionals handle it. I gripped my bracelet in my hand for days, once I was able to let it go I would pull it out every day to cry for him. My daughter now has it, and she loves it. We never even gave him a funeral, he didn't even get that much, Cooper dragged me away from the scene, to the hospital and he said that they would send word. He also convinced me that when they found him I would be here waiting. So I did, I left…and then word was sent. Nathan's body was nowhere to be found. Its what makes life agonizing everyday. I hope and pray that every time the doorbell rings, or every time someone calls out Hales, I want to look up and see him looking at. I see him hugging me and telling me that he loves me. But I know it is wishful thinking, I know I will never see him again. All I have is my baby girl, who he never even knew about.

Kiley Scott is 4 years old, she is my world, and that little girl knows it. She is spoiled by everyone, her uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke, her grandmothers all three of them, and her grandfather. Believe it or not Dan really stepped up and helped out tremendously with Kiley. She has her two best friends, Jenny and Keith. Keith is Karen and Keith's son, she and I were pregnant together. We really built our relationship up even more; we were both mornings while trying to be strong and excited for our future. They were born exactly 2 hours apart. I lived at Karen's house for months after that. I had no idea what I was doing and having Karen there with me was great, Deb even stayed over most days. The support system I had was great, but not as great as it would have been to share this with Nathan.

"Mommy, can I go to Grandpa's house?" Kiley came in and asked me. It was a day I had to work at the Café, and I already had plans for Kiley to go over to Peyton and Jake's house for them to watch her.

"No honey, you're going to go over to Jenny's house." I told her while putting on my makeup.

"But I want to see him today." She whined.

"Kiley, stop it. He's busy at the dealership today and you are going to Peyton's house."

"Mommy…"

"Knock, Knock," Dan's voice came through the screen door of my newly bought house. I sighed as I turned and saw Kiley run into his arms. "Hey Haley. I came to get Kiley."

"Dan, I'm taking her to Peyton's house. You said you were busy." I glanced at the clock. Half past nine, I was already running late.

"Well I can't resist the begging voice of my granddaughter, can I?" He said holding her in his arms.

"Kiley, did you call him."

"Yes, and you'd be proud I asked nicely for him to save me from the boredom that was my life."

"I'm going to kill Lucas for teaching her how to use the phone." I uttered under my breath.

Dan laughed, "Kiley you are just like your parents."

"She's like a pure mixture of Nate and I isn't she?"

"Yeah. I know Haley I miss him too."

"Ok, well I'm late. You can take her to Peyton's if you want."

"No, she's going to come help me sell cars, right munchkin?" Kiley nodded and wiggled out of his arms, hugged me and ran out the door.

"Thank you. I'll come get her later ok?"

"Sure thing." Dan kissed my forehead and waved as he left the house. I ran out the door shortly after dialing Peyton's number on my way to the café, just to warn her that Kiley was not coming over.


	2. Chapter 2

I breathlessly ran into the café, pulling an apron over my head. "Deb, I'm so…"

"I know Haley. Your sorry." She cut me off.

"Oh, you've heard that before?" She laughed, and I took a couple of orders, when Lucas and Brooke walked through the door. They smiled and pulled up seats at the bar.

"Welcome to Karen's café, what can I get for you?" I asked them containing my smile.

"Um, I heard the macaroni and cheese is good here," Brooke said.

"Eww, Brooke it's 10am. Get breakfast or something…Wait…" She smiled, "You are NOT!" I screamed happily. She and Lucas nodded and laughed. I ran around the counter hugging Brooke and then Lucas. They had been trying to get pregnant for about a year now, and they thought it would never be possible. "I'll personally make you whatever you want."

"You can't cook." She said turning up her nose. I scoffed and stepped back behind the counter.

"So boy or girl?" I asked curiously.

"Hales, we're like two days pregnant, we don't know." Lucas said.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited for you." I poured them both a cup of coffee, when the doorbell rang. All three of us glanced up and I was looking into the eyes of a ghost. This man had the same eyes as my Nathan. The same facial features, and the same grin as he looked at his brother.

"Hey Luke." He said, and I hit the ground. I fainted and when I awoke I knew it must have all been a dream.

I woke up in a hospital bed, Luke on one side and Brooke on the other. Both with concerned looks on their faces. My head was pounding and the memories of that morning flooded into my mind, making my head hurt even worse.

"Hales?" Lucas whispered.

"Luke, tell me he's here. Tell me I wasn't dreaming."

"Haley…" He said.

"NO! Lucas tell me." I demanded, the door opened and he stepped in. I closed my eyes and prayed that this was not a sick joke.

"Did she faint again?" Nathan, my Nathan asked Lucas.

"No, I didn't." I just stared at him, and before I knew what I was doing I jumped into his arms holding him as tight as I could. "I never want to lose you again."

"Wow, it's been five years and tutor girl still loves me. She still hasn't found a boyfriend." He kind of stepped back and looked at me funny.

"Nathan, of course I still love you."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go see my parents and I hope you get better." He said kind of hesitant. He walked towards the door.

"Nathan, don't leave me again." I screamed. I tried to jump up but Lucas grabbed me. "Lucas let me go!" Before he would Nathan was gone. I cried like I had cried the day I first lost him. "What's wrong with you? Why didn't you let me go to him?"

"Haley, he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything, any of it." He whispered to me.

"What?" I could barely get out.

"I asked the doctor what could be wrong with him, and the doctor said it was a case of extreme amnesia."

"What?"

"Well he remembers only life up to his freshman year of high school. Assumes he date Peyton the whole time and then went off to college."

"But…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Kiley…"

"I called my mom and she picked her up from Dan's and is taking her here. WE didn't know how long you'd be out." I fell silent, and didn't speak again for hours. My thoughts ran wild, where had he been. What happened to him? Thank you God for keeping him alive, but why? Why had it taken him so long to come home and find me, find us? What am I supposed to do now? What about Kiley, would he be a good father?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiley, how would you like to come home and spend the night with your favorite aunt in the whole wide world?" Brooke said to Kiley a few nights later. I took an army to keep me from seeing Nathan, but tonight I was going to Dan's for dinner with him, Deb, Dan, and Lucas. Lucas was coming for moral support.

"You're my only aunt." She said laughing. "But I guess, since you don't like to be alone." Brooke made it seem like Kiley was watching her instead of the other way around. She knew that something was bothering me, because she had not gotten to see her grandparents since Nathan had arrived to town.

"Ok, kiddo. Mommy and Uncle Luke are going to a meeting. I'm going to pick you up first thing in the morning. Love you."

"Love you more." Kiley said kissing my check and hugging my neck. Nathan still hadn't seen her, I wanted to warn him first.

"I can't do this." I whispered as we pulled up the drive way.

"Yes, you can. Haley…"

"Lucas, I can't sit with him, after all these years and not hold him. Not have him tell me he loves me. For him to be a different person than I remember."

"Haley, you have too. For Kiley."

"I know. I know." He pulled me out of the car, and held my hand all the way to the door.

"LUCAS! I saw you pull up and thought that maybe you and tutor girl were just going to make out in the car and never come up." Nathan said swinging open the door before we could knock. My mouth dropped at his acusations.

"Nate, I'm married…"

"Yes I know, mom has caught me up quite nicely. I was joking." He laughed and stepped back to let us in. "I glad to see your feeling better Hales." I smiled up imagining that it was the old Nathan.

"Haley, Lucas. I'm so happy to see you," Deb said stepping through the door. "Nathan, you and Lucas go in and sit with Dan. Haley, help me in the kitchen, will you?"

"Sure." I followed her into the kitchen, and she urgently turned towards me.

"Haley, I know you must be in shock." I nodded. "He still doesn't know about you and Kiley, the doctor said to slowly let him in on his past."

"So, I have to tell him?"

"No dear, I think it is best if we don't tell him at all, and we let our lives go on normally."

"NO! That's not fair to me or fair to Kiley."

"Haley, He's playing for the Lakers next spring. He's in town for a few months and then you'll never have to see him again."

"The Lakers? His dream." I let my tears fall freely. "He always wanted to play for the Lakers, and he doesn't even remember me."

"I'm so sorry, Haley."

"Look, I can't promise that I'll never tell him, but I'll keep it in mind." I wiped my tears away and followed her out the kitchen door.

"Boys, dinner time." Deb called and all three came into the dining room. As always Dan greeted me with a kiss to the head and a hug, Nathan gave us an odd look.

"What is this?" Nathan asked looking back and forth.

"Son, you know that Haley is like a daughter, I told you that."

"Yeah, but this is weird."

"Nathan…Where have you been? I mean five years."

"What? Ok…Um I went off to college like everyone else. Hales you were the tutor that got me into UNC." I coke on my water at the story he was telling. He tapped my back before he continued. "I have an announcement, and I'm glad my family is here to hear it, well and you Haley. I was offered a spot on the Los Angeles Lakers." He paused and smiled brightly while his parents and Lucas congragulated him.

"Excuse," I said as I pushed back my chair.

"Haley…" Lucas called.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Congratulations Nate." I walked out the door, and sat on the bench in the back yard.

A few minutes later I heard voices through the kitchen window.

"Dan, we can't do this to her." I heard Deb say.

"But what about our son. Deb we did what we had to do, Nathan screwed up and we had to fix it."

"But what about our granddaughter. Come on, we can't do this to her."

"When the time is right and he is successful and happy then we will break the news. Until then we will keep on being the best grandparents we can be."

The back door swung open and Nathan stepped onto the back proch. "Hales, are you ok?"

"Yea…No." I giggled a little.

"I know I haven't been around in a few years, but you can talk to me. I'm still the same old Nathan."

"I don't think you can handle what I have to tell you."

"I can handle more than you think I can…"

"Nathan are you out here?" Dan called.

"Yea…"

"Oh, Haley. I didn't realize you were out here too." I stood and began to walk away. "Is something wrong?"

"I've got to go. I'll see you later Nathan." I just glared up at Dan, I had to figure out what was going on and fast. On the ride home I explained everything to Lucas, and he thought I was crazy. Said that I was imagining things, but if I wanted him to, he would investigate into the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the café I received a surprise visitor, Nathan. He sat down at a table and stared out the window. It was kind of freaky, but seeing him made my heart skip a beat. "Hey Nate," I called over to him. He looked over and smiled, then set his glare back towards the window. I walked over to see what was going on with him. Kiley decided that today was the day she wanted to see Jenny, so I wasn't worried about them running into one another. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Being here just reminds me of something." I sucked in a deep breath, hoping and praying. "I mean do you believe in having two lives?" He looked into my eyes.

"Like reincarnation?"

"No," He said laughing. "Like I've been a different person for the last five years, and when I walked back into town I felt like this is where I needed to be. Like there is another life that I had forgotten about. You know," I stared at him not able to speak. "I know I'm talking crazy." He laughed and placed his hand on mine. "Hales, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I whispered.

"No, like I miss you more than a friend is supposed to miss another friend."

"Nathan, I have to tell you something. I might be a shock."

"You can tell me anything." His bright blue eyes filled with concern and I knew that I needed to tell him the truth.

"Nathan, I didn't know you were coming to day," Deb said stepping through the door.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see Hales." He said to her, he stood and walked over to hug his mother. "She was just about to tell me something. Go ahead." He turned back to me.

"HALEY!" We both looked at her strangely. "Can I steal him for like five mins? I need him to fix something for me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. He sadly smiled at me and disappeared in the back.

I know I shouldn't have but I snuck back to listen to their conversation. I just couldn't help myself. "Nathan, I think the sink is clogged. You start to work on that and I'll fix you a cup of coffee." He agreed and went to work on the stink, I glanced back in time to notice her putting something in the coffee. It was probably just sugar, so I slapped myself and walked away. But Deb's words caught my attention. "Baby, drink up."

"Mom, what's in the coffee?"

"Something new that we are trying out. What do you think?"

"Yum. It's good. But I should really find out what Hales wanted."

"Nathan, you know she talks about you all the time."

"Really?" He sounded surprised, and my mouth dropped.

"I think she really loves you." I smiled, hoping that Deb would tell the truth. "I think its scary, you shouldn't tease her as much as you have. Just stay away."

"Your probably right. This coffee was good. I'm going to go hang out with dad." He stepped out of the kitchen, and noticed me again.

"Nathan," I breathed out.

"Sinks all better. I'll see you later."

"But I thought we were going to talk."

"No, those are problems you have to work on yourself."

"But Nathan!"

"Hales, I miss you." He said and walked out of the door. Deb was smiling in the doorway.

"Isn't it great to have him back Haley?" She said before I turned around.

"What in the hell was that Deb?" I accused her.

"Huh?" She said.

"Haley talks about you all the time, just stay away from her? What's wrong with you?" She stepped towards me and I took a few steps back.

"Haley, I thought we agreed."

"We agreed to not tell him right away. We did not agree to make me look like a stalker, and I will decide when its best to tell my husband the truth. I've gotta go."

"But the café, where are you going?" She called but I was already out the door. I had to tell Lucas. We needed to do something.

"Lucas!" I said breathlessly walking into the school gym. He glanced towards me worriedly, and told his players to take a break.

"Is it Brooke?" He asked. I shook my head no. "What happened?"

"Deb told Nathan I was stalking him and she drugged him with something."

"Your over reacting Hales. Tell me exactly what happened." Lucas was always my calming half. He made me see sides of things I wouldn't have seen before. I told him the whole story and waited for his response. "Haley, I'm going to get Nathan to stay with me for a while. I think Deb and Dan are up to something, but I don't know what." I nodded as I listened to him. "We'll figure out what's going on."

"Thanks Luke. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Go pick up your baby girl and take her out, do something fun." He kissed my forehead and began coaching again.


	5. Chapter 5

I took Lucas' idea and went to get Kiley from Peyton's house. She was always a lifesaver for me when I asked her to watch Kiley. She was a stay at home mom, with Jenny, but she also painted great works of art. Most of her paintings were given to her friends and family, but she was currently working on an exhibit for the local museum. She was always willing to take care of Kiley when I had to work, and I returned the favor when she and Jake wanted to be alone.

"Hey Payton." I said. She glanced up from her drawing and smiled at me. She placed her finger over her mouth, motioning for me to be quiet because the girls were sleeping. So I followed her into the kitchen, where she fixed me a cup of iced tea.

"How are you?" She asked me with that sympathetic look in her eyes. The look all of my family and friends gave me lately. I hated that look.

"Please don't look at me of talk to me like that," I responded rather nasty.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize…"

"That you were doing it. I know, I'm sorry."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"My whole body is telling me to run to him, and jump in his arms. Tell him the whole story, and introduce him to his daughter. But then the realization sinks in, and I think that if I just keep my mouth shut he will have his dream life. A freedom that he would have never had if he had lived. He's playing for the Lakers next season."

"He loves you too, Haley. You were his choice, and he knew what he was giving up to be with you."

"No he didn't. We were kids."

"We still are kids. Kids who had to grow up too fast."

"I don't regret Kiley."

"And I don't regret adopting Jenny, but this is our life. Nathan is her father and he deserves to have the option of fathering her."

"But Dan and Deb think that it would ruin his life."

"Screw Dan and Deb! They want what they have always seen for him, not you. They never wanted for you two to be together."

"They have done a great job with Kiley, but part of me thinks that they are behind this amnesia."

"Come on, how can that be?"

"I over heard them saying that they can't keep doing this to her. Meaning me, and right as he was coming back to me, Deb made him a drink and then he acted like he barely knew me."

"Your just paranoid. Haley you have to tell him, and stop with all this paranoia."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." I sighed and heard the girls giggling in the living room. "What I do know is that I will not hurt that little girl and I'm taking my favorite daughter out for ice cream."

"YAY! I want chocolate cookie dough." She said crawling into my lap.

"Well you girls have fun, because you have to leave." Peyton said.

"Are you kicking us out?" I asked acting shocked.

"Yes I am. Jenny's grandma is coming to get her so Jake and I are going to have the night to ourselves." She smiled. I hugged her goodbye and took Kiley out for ice cream.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Kiley asked me while we were walking towards river court.

"Huh? Nothing sweet heart."

"Mommy, I can tell you're mad. Did I do something?"

"Of course not. You know I love you so much right?"

"Yes. Can you tell me about daddy again?"

"Sure. He would have loved you a million times more than we can imagine."

"Was he cute?"

"The cutest. You know that."

"Do I look like him?"

"You have his eyes and his smile." She ran towards a man playing basketball on river court. "Kiley! Slow Down." I tried to catch her, but she was already talking to the man. When I approached him, he looked up and grinned towards me. It was Nathan Scott. Kiley had no idea she was talking to her father.


	6. Chapter 6

"My uncle taught me to shoot the ball. Do you want me to show you?" She asked up at him. He broke the stare we were holding and glanced down at the little girl handing her the ball. Tears fell from my eyes. It was a sight I prayed to see, he picked her up closer to the basket and let her dunk. Then it hit me, he was playing with the daughter he never knew about. "My uncle is a coach, I bet I could beat you in a game." She taunted him.

"I bet you could. He's probably the best coach around." He sweetly told her. I walked up and whispered for her to go play with the ball. "Hales, you babysit to?"

"What?" I asked confused, then it hit me, she would be too old to be my daughter. "Oh, um, no. She's my daughter." His mouth dropped.

"Wow, really? I would have thought that when he knocked you up he would have at least had the decency to marry you."

"WHAT? WHO?" I asked confused and offended.

"Lucas. She is his right?"

"NO! Why would you think that?"

"Well you two dated in high school. And she's what 4?"

"Ok, No. First off, Lucas is not her father. And second, we did NOT date in high school." I emphasized my words to get it through his head. I couldn't believe that he actually believed this.

"Yes you did. I remember it clearly. My mom and dad kept me well updated with my brother's life. Telling me that he and you were together, but they left out that you were pregnant."

"Nathan, what do you mean? You are seeing your parents for the first time in five years," I was shocked by this. He led me over to the bench, and I couldn't take my eyes from his.

"No, that's not right. My parents come to see me once every few months. Always have." He smiled at me. "So if she's not Luke's, then whose daughter is she?" He jarred my memory back to Kiley.

"Oh Kiley."

"Kiley? That's what I always wanted to name my daughter."

"I know."

"You know?" He asked curiously.

"Yea. Listen about Kiley…"

"She's gorgeous and has a great personality."

"Dan and I call her a perfect mixture of her mother and father." I smiled at the memory.

"My dad knew her father."

"Of course. I loved him more than life itself. And then I lost him, at least I thought I lost him." Tears began welling in my eyes.

"Hales, I'm sure you can get him back." Tears fell from my eyes and I just wanted to reach out and hold him.

"How?" I barely chocked out. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Fight for him. Forget everything from the past and fight for him. If ya'lls love is that great a little thing like time won't change that."

"Really?"

"Yes. I positive that he still loves you, and he will love that little girl." I swallowed ready to tell him everything.

"Nathan, I have to tell you something…" His phone began to ring and he sadly smiled at me.

"Sorry, I have to take this call." He said to me. "Hey Ashley, What's up?" He said into the receiver. "I know I miss you too. You know I love you." After hearing that I stood up and grabbed Kiley and walked towards my house. "Ash, hold on. Hales where are you going?" He yelled towards me.

"I've got to go."

"Ok. Bye."

"Mommy is you crying?" Kiley asked coming into my room that night. She found a spot cuddled in my arms and let me cry. "I love you." She fell asleep in my arms, while I was still crying. I didn't want to disturb her so I walked to the kitchen for dinner. The phone began ringing, and I glanced at the clock. The red numbers flashed 9pm.

"Hello?"

"Hey tutor girl." Brooke's voice came through the phone.

"What's up?" I had no energy, no excitement. I was drained.

"Ok, so I'm going to need you to stop mopping around and become the old Haley Scott."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Well, you need to tell that hot Scott boy that you love him and that you have a daughter together."

"Brooke…"

"I know he's not as hot as my own Scott boy, but hot all the same."

"Brooke…"

"Haley, you should let it out…"

"BROKE! Listen to me." I yelled into the phone.

"Wow. Ok what?"

"He's seeing someone."

"Huh? He never told me or Luke that."

"I heard it with my own two ears. It's hopeless. I've lost him." I didn't even bother telling her about his parents.

"No. You're married to him, he can't date someone else."

"I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Change of subject then. What are we doing for Kiley's birthday?" I had forgotten that her birthday was even coming up. Would Nathan come? And if he did as her Dad, or uncle?

"I don't know. I guess I'll plan things with Karen."

"No, I'll plan things with her. You just come and party. Ok?"

"Brooke, are you sure?"

"Of course. It would take my mind off this morning sickness."

"Thank you so much. I've got to go to bed."

"Goodnight girly."


	7. Chapter 7

"Haley, wake up," someone whispered in my ear, a few days later. I took a deep breath and smiled at the person, when I opened my eyes it was Lucas. My smile faded, not because I didn't want to see him, but because I hoped it was the other Scott. He noticed my annoyed look and laughed. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Why?"

"Um, hello. It's Kiley's birthday." I had forgotten that it was her birthday. Lucas and Brooke made breakfast for me the day my water broke, and it had been a tradition ever since. "We have a great birthday planned for her today."

"I want French toast." I said. He smiled and left the room. I always wanted French toast. I pulled my robe over my shirt and boxers and walked out to the kitchen.

Lucas poured me a cup of coffee and then turned back to the stove. "Where's Kiley?" I asked looking around.

"Brooke took her for her new birthday outfit." We both laughed. "No seriously, she took her so you could mentally prepare yourself for today."

"You guys are going to be great parents." I truly meant it. They took the best care of me and Kiley.

"So you prepared to see Nathan? And Kiley in the same place?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. Don't think you do." He served me breakfast and I happily ate in silence. I wanted today to go off without a hitch, and hoped everyone else felt the same way.

I felt good when I walked into Dan's backyard. He and Karen had long ago patched up their differences and he begged for us to have the party here. There was way too much for a five year olds birthday. Clowns, Pony's, a petting zoo, and tons of kids running around. "Brooke. What the hell, this is too much." I told her hugging her neck.

"I'll take that as a thank you." She laughed happily and walked off to find her hubby. I glanced around to find my little girl, whom I noticed was talking to Nathan. I sneak up to listen to their conversation.

"So your uncle Luke's brother right." Kiley asked curiously. I wondered where she was going with this. But now thinking back I should have seen it coming.

"Yup, that's right."

"Sooo any other brothers?"

"Nope, just me and Luke. You're a curious little girl aren't you?"

"Well that makes you my daddy." She announced, my eyes widened and right as I was about to step in Nathan spoke.

"No darling. I think your uncle Lucas is your daddy."

"NATHAN!" I screamed before I knew it everyone was staring at us.

"Mommy, is uncle Luke my dad?" Lucas walked up and put his arms around Kiley.

"No sweetie pie. Go ride a pony and I'll come get you later and explain it all to you. K?"

"K." She ran off, and with everyone still looking I turned back to Nathan. My blood was boiling, I was so angry with him tears were whaling up in my eyes.

"Nathan Scott don't you dare tell her those lies. She is confused enough."

"What am I supposed to say to a five year old who tells me I'm her dad?"

"How about yeah I'm your father." I said and immediately regretted my words.


	8. Chapter 8

The words hit the party like a pile of bricks. Everyone looked back and forth between me and Nathan. But no one was as shocked as Nathan, and I felt horrible. At least until he laughed.

"That's cute Hales, but not entirely true is it?" He drilled his baby blues into my brown eyes.

"Nathan, it's true." Before the words were able to leave my mouth Lucas spoke up. When Nathan looked over that direction, everyone nodded their heads. Everyone except Deb and Dan. He took off towards his truck, with me right behind him. I had to make sure he was ok, make sure he understood.

"Nathan, wait." He jumped in his truck, started the engine and waited for me to get there. "Please we need to talk."

"Get in."

"Huh?"

"GET IN!" He yelled, startling me. But I got in nonetheless.

We drove for over an hour before he pulled the truck over to talk. I took a deep breath and tried to start but he cut me off.

"Haley, what's going on?"

"I don't understand it myself. Nathan…" I stared straight ahead, and refused to look at him.

"Hales, I remember."

"Really?"

"Yea, a part of me has always remembered, but it's all meshed together. I know I'm supposed to love you."

"You're supposed to love me?"

"Well yea."

"What exactly do you remember?" I asked looking in his eyes.

"I remember telling you that I love you and sleeping with you." I was thurally confused by this.

"What? You and I are married." I told him, holding up my ring. I still kept it on; I tried to take it off once and just couldn't do it.

"We are not married. I would have remembered that." I refused to listen to this any longer. I got out of the car, and Nathan followed me.

_**I'm going to be changing the point of view a little so that you can see both sides of the story.**_

"Haley, I'm sorry." He told her with every being in his heart. She wanted badly for him to tell her that he loved her and mean it. "It's just, I have so many memories going through my head that I just can't sort through."

"We can't keep going around in this circle. You need to talk about…" Before she could continue his phone began to ring. As he picked it up to answer she grabbed it from his hands and turned it off. "You are not interrupting me."

"Haley, that was an important call." He defended himself.

"Oh from your girlfriend? Or your psycho parents?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. It was the sexist look he had ever seen, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his body. She fit like a perfect puzzle piece, and they both felt it. He lowered his head to just the right position, making her yearn for him to lower his head just a few centimeters lower. And he did, his moist lips gently touched hers at first. Then more urgently, and his hands traveled up and down her back. She jumped into his arms, and her pushed her up against the truck, their bodies no longer able to be apart. "I love you." She whispered to him as he kissed her neck. As the words left her mouth he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Hales." He kissed her once more on the lips and let her down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so confused."

"Tell me what's so confusing."

"You and me, we fit. This works, but it doesn't make sense."

"Why?"

"I just keep hearing that voice."

"What voice? Nate, talk to me."

"There's a voice that I hear. I heard it so loud for so long, now its faded but I still hear it."

"What's it saying?"

"That I'm not in love, I haven't met the woman of my dreams, and that basketball is what I should be pursuing."

"Why?"

"I just remember when I woke up I kept repeating your name, and Dan was there. So was mom, and they both told me that you and Lucas were together. That I dreamt our love, our wedding, everything. That if I loved anyone it was my long time girlfriend Peyton."

"I…I…"

"I know, I'm lost. I don't know what to think, do or what is real or false."

"Nathan, I want to tell you everything."

"Hales, today I found out that I was a father, and that I'm married. I don't think I can handle anything else." I nodded my head yes, and kissed his check. He slid away from me and got into the truck. They drove the hour back in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

As they drove closer and closer to Dan and Deb's house, Haley got more and more pissed. She realized that they had been behind the whole thing from the beginning and she wanted to confront them about it. When they pulled into the driveway, she hopped out of the truck determined to tell them off.

"Hales?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yea…" He led her into the house to find Dan and Deb sitting in the kitchen talking. When they saw us come in Deb jumped up to hug Nathan.

"Nathan, thank God. I didn't know what happened to you." HE gently pushed away from her and walked towards his room. I wasn't going to follow so easily.

"Haley, I'm glad he was with you."

"Are you really Dan?" She said a little louder than she expected.

"Of course."

"How could you? How could you two sit with me everyday for five years mourning the loss of your son, my husband? When you knew damn well that he was alive, and you were keeping him from me?"

"Haley, it wasn't like that." Deb spoke up trying to calm her down.

"Oh really? Then tell me how you could let me think he was dead?"

"It wasn't about you." Dan replied.

"Ok, I'll give you that. I always knew that you hated our relationship, but what about your granddaughter?"

"We love Kiley." Deb defended herself.

"What about the days she cried in our arms, asking why she could have her dad? Why the kids around her had a father and she couldn't?"

"He's here now, and thanks to you he knows about her."

" How am I supposed to explain to that little girl that two of her favorite people in the world were being complete fake jackasses, and have been lying to us for FIVE YEARS?"

"Look, Kiley shouldn't be involved. She's coming over for our celebration tomorrow, and we should just keep this between us."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. Kiley will not come around you two anymore. You will not and can not hurt my family anymore."

"Don't punish your daughter for our mistakes." Dan said trying to guilt her.

"I'm not punishing her. She will be better off in the long run." Haley crossed her hands over her chest, finalizing her statement. Nathan walked into the room carrying a suitcase, but no one noticed the bag.

"Nathan, don't keep your daughter from us." Deb pleaded towards her son.

"What Haley says goes. I think she knows what is best for our daughter at this time. Lets go." He turned on his heels, pulling Haley with him.

"Son, where are you going?" Dan said standing.

Nathan turned around and glared into the eyes for his father. "I'm going home with my wife and daughter. You stole five years from us, but you will never take a moment from us again."

"Haley, we'll continue this conversation at work tomorrow." Deb called to her.

"I quit." She said without thinking.

"What are you going to do?" She didn't respond because she didn't know. The café paid well but she couldn't be around Deb, not for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my Gosh! What am I going to do?" She frantically asked Nathan as they hopped into the truck.

"What ever you want. Go to school, be a house mom, whatever you want." He responded grinning.

"I don't have that kind of money."

"No, but I just got signed with the Lakers. I do have that money." They drove the five miles to her house and when they pulled up she turned in her seat towards him.

"I want to ask you one favor."

"Anything you want."

"Please don't hurt Kiley. She loves with her whole heart and she hurts with everything inside her."

"Just like her mother." Haley nodded. "Hales, I'm going to love that girl more than life itself. She and her mother are my life now, my world. I'm holding on and never letting go."

"Dan what the hell are we going to do?" Deb said pacing the kitchen.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He responded calmly.

"Well the pills aren't working anymore. We just lost Kiley and our son, I don't really see what else we can do."

"You'll see. We will have our son and granddaughter back in no time. With or without Haley."

"Ok, so here is the guest room." Haley showed Nathan.

"You want me in the guest room?" He asked shocked.

"Yea. I don't want Kiley to assume that you and I are back together."

"But we are."

"Nathan we have so much to talk about before you just jump back into my bed."

"Ok, whatever you say." He seductively smiled at her, pulling her closer to him. He passionately kissed her lips, and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She quickly pulled her pants off of her lean body, and helped him with his clothes. He pushed her over to the bed, and gently lay on top of her. She felt safe with his body on hers, a safety she hadn't felt in years.

"Uncle Luke, why is your brother on top of mommy?" They heard Kiley's voice. Without thinking Haley pushed Nathan off of her, landing him on the floor, and she quickly pulled the covers over her body.

"Kiley, um…let's…" Lucas couldn't finish his sentence, just decided to push her out the door.

"See Nathan, that's what I'm talking about. Now she's confused." Haley whispered sternly towards Nathan.

"Don't blame me for this."

"Well it's your fault. I mean if you hadn't smiled…I mean looked at me like that."

"So your mad because you are attracted to me, and that's my fault." He said laughing pulling his clothes on. She angrily got up and pulled her clothes on.

"Mommy, are you hurt?" Kiley asked when I came out of the room.

"No honey, why?" Kiley was sitting next to Nathan eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Well Nathan was squashing you, and then when he came out of the room he said that you must have bumped your head." Nathan had a guilty look on his face, and Lucas was laughing.

"Your just a little sponge isn't you?" Nathan said running his hands through her hair.

"Yes she is."

"Huh? I'm a girl, not a sponge." They all laughed. "So mommy, did you decide which one is my daddy? I'm confused."

"Honey…"

"I'm your father." Nathan said before Haley could say anything. "Sorry I've been away for so long, but I'm here now."

"What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want sweet heart."

"How about Daddy?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Daddy, can I be excused?" He nodded at her and she hugged his neck. She took off running towards her room.

"She stole my heart." Nathan whispered.

"Yea, that's her specialty." Lucas said. "Well Brooke is waiting for me. And she is getting much more moody." He left the house laughing. Haley sat down next to Nathan. She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a long day." He whispered into her ear. Tears feel from her eyes without warning.

"Please don't leave me again."

"Hales, every moment we are together makes me remember how much I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "I've got to get some sleep."

"Ok." She sat up and dried the tears, while watching him stand up and leave the kitchen.

"I love you Hales." He said before he left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mommy, Grandma is on the phone and told me to wake you up." Kiley woke her up the next morning. She rolled over and opened one eye. Her daughter was dressed in a bright pink shirt, black shorts and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Where'd you get that outfit?"

"Auntie Brooke designed it for me, and only me. I'm hot right?" She said modeling the outfit for me.

"Who taught you that?"

"Mom, did you hear me?"

"Yea, Grandma Deb or Karen?"

"Karen."

"Ok, I'm up. Hand me the phone. Karen?"

"Hey Haley. I need you to watch Keith for me. We had an employee quit last minute and I have to cover for her." She said mocking her.

"Sure, bring him over."

"That's the thing, he's sick."

"Ok."

"You have to come here, and I don't think that Kiley should come. I don't want her to get sick."

"Sure, no problem. I'll get Peyton to watch her."

"Why not let Nathan?"

"Um…I'm not so sure."

"Haley he's going to have to be a father sooner or later."

"Your right. Ok, I'll be over in an hour." Haley got up and got dressed. She went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and found Kiley imitating Nathan. She was holding a newspaper up acting like she was reading it. Haley walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning baby."

"Where's my kiss?" Nathan asked annoyingly.

"I'm going to spend the day with Grandpa." Kiley said never taking her eyes off the paper. Haley sat down at the table and pulled her paper down.

"Kiley, we should talk. You can't go to grandma and grandpa's house for a while."

"But Why?" She yelled.

"Lower your voice now." Haley said sternly.

"Mommy, I always help grandpa sell his cars and if I don't go with him he'll go broke."

"Kiley, trust that I know what is best." Haley said sadly.

"No…"

"Well then I guess we can't spend the day together." Nathan said looking sad.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. Basketball, ice cream, pony's, and a few other surprises." Kiley jumped up from her chair.

"Mommy I'm spending the day with Daddy. But we'll talk about grandpa later. K?"

"Kiley…" She ran off into the other room before Haley could finish. "Nathan…" He stood and kissed her lips so she couldn't finish. Then he left the room. "Oh boy, those two are going to be a handful."

Nathan took Kiley to river court for their first adventure. "So Kiley, have you heard about me?" He asked her.

"No, what would I have heard." She said turning her nose up.

"That he is a hot famous basketball stud, and that his girlfriend misses him like crazy." A tall blonde said walking up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him in for a kiss.

"No I haven't heard that." Kiley said picking up the ball. She noticed the kiss and threw the ball at the woman's legs. It hit her and she yelped.

"KILEY!" Nathan yelled.

"What's with the child, some big brother thing or what?"

"Sorry daddy. But today is for me and you."

"Daddy?" The woman asked. Nathan looked at her guiltily and lowered himself down to talk on Kiley's level.

"Kiley, why don't you take the ball and go over there to play."

"I wanna play with you. Send her away." Nathan's phone began to ring and he pulled it out to answer it, but before he could Kiley grabbed it.

"What is with you and your mom stealing phones?" He asked.

"Hello? Oh hi mommy. Yea dad and I were having fun until Blondie got here. No mom, she is ruining my day. No! She wants to talk to you." Kiley said handing the phone to Nathan.

"Hey Haley. Yea I can see she's upset. No Blondie is a friend of mine from LA. No I can handle my daughter. This was not a bad idea. Fine. Fine." He hung up the phone and the woman was staring at him. He smiled at her, and she shook her head.

"What's going on here?"

"Long story."

"No don't long story me. I get a call from your parents telling me that my fiancé and I were soon going to be over and I come to find this little girl calling you daddy. Explanation please."

"Ashlee, I just found out about Kiley. She is my daughter."

"Ok, but why would your parents thinks that we were going to be over?"

"I want ice cream." Kiley interrupted.

"In a minute. Look where are you staying?"

"With you, or at least I thought."

"There are no more rooms at my house." Kiley said.

"You're staying with her mother?" She accused Nathan.

"Yea. Look let me call my brother…"

"Don't bother. I'm getting a room at the motel, this town does have a motel right?" He nodded. "And if you know what's good for you, you will be there with me tonight." She turned on her heels and left him standing there.

"Daddy, I don't like her."

"Why did you have to act like that?"

"I want to go see mommy."

"Why?" She stomped off towards his truck.

"Because daddy, today was about me and you, and you let her come."

"Stop it Kiley."

"I wanna see my MOMMY!" He didn't bother arguing with her, he just drove her to Karen's house. When they pulled up she jumped out of the car and ran inside, right into the arms of her mother.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She soothed her hair away from her crying eyes. Nathan walked in and sat down. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Nathan spoke up.

"He's leaving again." Kiley spit out. Haley's eyes widened.

"No he's not."

"His fiancé told him that he better come stay with her. And you told me that fiancé's are people who are gonna be together forever." Haley was speechless. She knew he had a girlfriend, but she didn't realize that they had been engaged. When he heard this he came and sat next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her. "I love you, and no one can take me away from you. Ok?"

"You sure?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm positive." He said. Haley whispered in her ear and she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"KIETH, mommy said we could have ice cream." Kiley said screaming through the hallway.

"Nathan, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell her." Haley said beginning to stand.

"But she overreacted."

"Not for a five year old. That is exactly how she was supposed to react."

"Haley…"

"No Nathan you, especially you, have to be careful with her heart."

"What about your heart? Are you ok?"

"I'm not worried about myself, I'll bounce back."

"Like you did when I died?"

"Nathan, I'm not talking about this."

"We're going to have to talk."

"But not now." She left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's about time you got you hot little ass over here," Ashley said answering the door. She was grinning, extremely happy, which made Nathan grin back.

"I missed you Ash." He said. She let him in; as soon as the door was shut she was in his arms. Kissing him all over.

"Oh Nathan, sorry I overreacted. My hormones are all whacked out." She said barely coming up for air. He gently slid away from her, and plopped down on the chair in her room. "What's the matter? Your not mad are you?"

"Ashley, we need to talk." He said. She came over and sat on his lap.

"All I want to talk about right now is you and I. Nathan, I have some news."

"Wait, let me go first."

"There's more than just a daughter?" She asked shocked. He didn't ever know if they fell in love because it was meant to happen or if they just fit. She was the President of her sorority and he had been the President of his. She loved basketball, and always supported his need and love of the game. There was never a power struggle and they just seemed to match. Unlike him and Haley. Haley and him, he was coming quick to learn, they had true undying passion and love for one another. A love that he had never felt until the day he first kissed her. So now when Ashley kissed him he felt passion, but not the love he felt behind Haley's kisses.

"Yes, there's a lot I found out when I came to town."

"Does this have to do with that bogus story about amnesia? You have to let that go, you never had amnesia." She never believed his story, which made him push it deeper and deeper into the back of my mind.

"I did have amnesia. And I remembered a lot when I came back to town."

"Like a daughter?"

"No Haley never told me about her."

"Who's Haley? I assumed that her mom was Peyton. Or did you not date her all through high school like you told me?"

"Look Peyton and I broke up my junior year and Haley was my tutor. I began dating her, and we fell in love. We got married." Ashley stood up and giggled.

"No way would YOUR parents allowed you to get married in high school." She continued laughing, not believing his story.

"They didn't have to. I was emancipated from them during my junior year."

"No way, you and your parents have like the perfect relationship. What lies did this girl feed you?"

"They aren't lies. My parents have been drugging me for five years, convincing me of this other life." She stopped laughing and looked at him like he was crazy. "Well she and I fell deeply in love, and the day we had our second wedding I died. Or at least that's what she thought. My dad, being the Mayor, paid the police to lie to my wife and let her believe that I was dead. They took me away and have been drugging me ever since."

"If that's true Nate, then tell me why would they let you come back to town?"

"That's the thing, they didn't know I decided to come home. I wanted to see my brother and friends. They were shocked to see me." She sat on the bed and just stared at him.

"Nathan, this is all too much."

"You're telling me."

"So how long until the divorce is final?"

"I don't know if I'm getting one." He said honestly. Her eyes widened and then tears began whaeling up in them.

"What about us?"

"I've missed so much of Kiley's life, and if I get a divorce than I'll barely see her." He left out the part about loving Haley.

"So that's it. We're done?"

"Yea, I guess." He walked to the bed and put his arms around her.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me, GET OUT!" She stood and went to the bathroom. He took her lead and left the room. He wanted to forget this and get back to his family.

He stopped to pick up flowers before he went home. Haley was cooking dinner when he walked through the door. "MMM, that smells good." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" She asked holding the breath.

"We're done."

"I'm so sorry Nathan." She said genuinely turning around.

"Why?"

"Because you loved her."

"I thought I loved her. I couldn't remember what true love felt like."

"Oh Nathan." She said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Where's Kiley?"

"With Karen. She couldn't leave her best friends side in his time of need." Haley said laughing. "She's too much like you." They said at the same time. Which made them laugh even harder.

After dinner was over they started to make their way into the living room for movies, but there was a knock at the door. Haley jumped up to answer it.

"Hi, can I help you?" Haley asked the blonde standing at the door.

"Um, you must be Haley."

"Yea…"

"I'm Ashley."

"Oh, Ashley. You want to come in?"

"Please. I have to talk to Nathan." Haley stood back and let her enter the house.

"He's in the living room. Follow me." When Nathan saw Ashley he jumped up off the couch.

"I'm really sorry to bust in like this…"

"What are you doing here Ash?" He asked her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Haley said.

"No, Haley. You should hear this." Ashley said.

"Ok…"

"Nathan, I had news today when you came over."

"Yea, but you never told me." He told her.

"I know. Your news was just shocking and I forgot all about mine." Her eyes were blood shot from crying.

"So what is it?" He persisted trying to get her to hurry.

"I'm sorry this is so hard…" She said pacing the room. "I'm…I'm…"

"Your what?"

"Pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

"Your what?" Nathan asked sitting down on the couch in disbelief. "But how?"

"Should we really go into that?" Ashley responded.

"No." Haley spoke up. "Please Ashley, sit down. You two should talk about this." Ashley took a seat in the recliner across the room and stared out the window. Nathan sat stunned, and Haley came back into the room with three glasses of water. Handing everyone a cup, and sitting next to Nathan and grabbing his hand.

"What are we going to do Nate?" She asked sadly.

"I…I think we should…I have no clue."

"Ok, first things first…" Haley spoke up.

"No offense but this is kind of between Nathan and I. I don't mind if you're here, but please don't offer opinions."

"Huh? Nathan?"

"It's probably for the best Hales." Nathan said taking his hand back.

"I know you're shocked…"

"I am Hales." She left the room, not wanting to complicate things anymore than they already were. She made it to her room before the tears came pouring from her eyes.

"Nathan, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm having the kid, and I will not move to this town. I'm raising our kid in LA, where you should be."

"But…"

"Yea, Kiley. Nathan, your choice, are you going to abandon yet another child. Show up in his life years later?"

"I…"

"You don't know. Well you better come up with an answer really quickly. Because I'm not going to wait around forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan, read my lips: if you choose Haley, I want you to sign over your rights so that I can marry someone who wants to be there for my baby."

"That's not fair."

"No it's not fair. Your either going to be a shitty father to Kiley, or my baby. You choose. But I will not act like Haley and let you jump in and out of my kids life."

"I…"

"I know, you can't choose. Well you have two weeks. My lawyer is drawing up the papers as we speak. Just remember that you've already screwed up your relationship with Kiley, you have a chance to be a wonderful father to my child." She kissed him on the cheek and left the house. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He went to his room and lay thinking all night wondering what he was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

As Ashley was walking away from the house, a car pulled up.

"Get in." A deep voice said. She did as she was told.

"That was dumb picking me up outside the house." She told him. He pulled over and turned towards the backseat.

"You don't tell me what is and is not a bad idea. This was my plan." Dan told her forcefully.

"Oh please. Like if you hadn't screwed up in the first place and let him come back."

"That was not my fault."

"Yea keep telling yourself that."

"You want the money or not?"

"Whatever Dan, you have more to lose than me. I get a hot, rich husband out of the deal. Like I need you. Don't forget that if he finds out the truth you're the one who's screwed."

"How'd the meeting go?"

"They bought every tear. Every emotion, everything. I will have your son so far away from this place and that little eww kid. You didn't tell me that she was a little terror."

"Don't talk about Kiley." He said angrily.

"Sorry."

"So once Nathan is divorced and back with you, in LA you will have a 'miscarriage'." They both laughed.

"I got the plan the first time we talked. Don't worry we'll get him so that he can never get back with Haley."

"What are you gonna do with you money?"

"Probably get a boob job." She said smiling. "What does he see in that girl? She is horrible, nothing like the prize he got with me."

"Yea, I always tried to tell him that the small town girls are good for flings, but it's the stupid blondes that you want to marry." Dan drove her to the motel, "Alright, I'll talk to you in a few days."

"I can't wait." Ashley said sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

"Nathan, we need to talk." Haley said coming into his room the next morning. Neither had gotten any sleep and when she walked through the door he kept his back towards her.

"I'm not ready to decide yet."

"Nathan, look…"  
"HALES! I said I wasn't ready." Nathan responded a little louder than she expected.

"Fine, but why don't you go stay with Lucas, Kiley will be crushed but better now than later." Haley said walking out of the room. He was furious, he had this horrible decision to make and she was kicking him out of the house? He threw his things into the duffel bag and walked straight out of the house, past Haley without seeing her. She was sitting at the table with two breakfast plates in front of her, when she saw him leave she angrily threw her hand over the table. Causing all the plates to land on the floor with a loud bang.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Luke." Nathan said to his brother.

"No problem. But you want to tell me what happened?"

"Hales didn't call and tell you?" He asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Hmm, well Ashley, my fiancé found out she was pregnant."

"Fiancé? Pregnant? What the hell?"

"Yea, think of how I'm feeling. I mean I found out, in the last two days no less, that I was married. I have a five year old daughter with that wife, that my parents have been drugging me, and now that I got my fiancé pregnant. I mean I broke up with her earlier that afternoon." He was pacing the room.

"Nate, calm down dude. I know you must be completely shocked, but you have to think logically."

"What do I do? Ashley won't let me be a part of the baby's life if I'm married to Haley, but if I don't stay married to Haley it'll break Kiley's heart."

"That's tough. Only you can decide. But remember one thing, who can you see spending the rest of your life with?"

"Haley, that's an easy question. But the hard question is am I willing to give up a child for her. Missing yet another child's birth, first steps, first words. I'll miss everything, can I do that again?"

"Ashley can't make you give up your rights."

"But I should its not fair to her or the child. Me having this other life that I'm just starting to get into and here comes another baby. That's not fair."

"It's not going to be fair for everyone."

"DO you think Haley will have joint custody with me?"

"That's Haley's choice, but do you really think that Kiley will want that?" Lucas left the room, leaving him to stew in his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later Haley was curled up on the couch staring at a blank TV, when Nathan came in. He sat down next to her, her gaze never being removed from the TV.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" She felt him shake his head.

"You have to know that I love you. But…"

"Please, Nathan." She didn't want to hear how much their love could over come.

"Haley, I have to. I can't do this to another child."

"What about my child?"

"Well I was hopping that you could move to LA and we could share custody." She tore her eyes from the TV; she had to look at him to see if he was being serious.

"Really, take my daughter across the country, away from her friends and family. Just so that she can see her dad half the time. Are you crazy?"

"Well it could work."

"No it can't work. It would screw her up. She was happy here without her dad, and then you had to walk into her life. This is your fault."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"ME? No way, that is you and only you."

"Hales…"

"You are not getting out of this. You're the one breaking her heart and you can tell her. I'm just kicking myself for ever believing that you could be a good father."

"That's not…"

"That's not fair. It wasn't fair to Lucas either DAN." Haley got up and went into her room slamming the door.

Nathan stood up to go tell the other woman in his life what he had decided. "Hales I'll be back for dinner to talk to Kiley." He yelled before he left the house. It took everything he had in him to drive his truck to that motel. He knocked on the door and Ashley quickly swung it open.

"I said to come back," She yelled opening the door then she noticed that Nathan was standing on the other end. "Oh sorry, housekeeping just keeps bothering me."

"That's ok."

"Did you make your decision?" He nodded his head yes and sat on the bed. She sat behind him and massaged his shoulders. "Baby, you're so tense."

"I know."

"So what did you decide?"

"Haley won't give me joint custody."

"You don't need that little girl, you have this new baby, which is probably a boy. What you always wanted. She's a little brat anyways." Nathan jumped up and stared at her.

"Don't you dare talk about Kiley like that."

"Nate…"

"No, that is my daughter and I love her. I'm giving up the love of my life to be with you and that baby, but I will not let you talk about Kiley."

"I'm…"

"You know what, don't." He walked towards the door.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I have to go break my daughters heart." He said slamming the door in her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Nathan sat in the café unable to speak. Deb served him a cup of coffee, and tried to get him to talk to her.

"Nathan…"

"I'm still not forgiving you mom."

"I want to tell you the truth. I want to tell you everything. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"What truth mom? You have no idea what is going on in my life." Nathan didn't want to hear about him being drugged or anything else.

"I know exactly what your about to do."

"What's that mom?"

"You're going to crush your daughter, because Ashley told you she was pregnant."

"How…" HE stuttered shocked.

"Nathan, don't break Kiley's heart. You and Haley are meant to be, I see that now. I was completely wrong in going along with Dan. When you found out about Kiley, he called in reinforcements. HE thought that Ashley could snap you out of this hold Haley has on you. At least for the right price, so they came up with the fake pregnancy…"

"WHAT?"

"Ashley's not really pregnant. After you ruined your life with Haley and Kiley was would have a 'miscarriage'."

"Are you kidding me? Why would you do this to me?"

"I begged Dan to be honest with you, and tell you. We have already done so much damage, that I just…"

"I don't care. You almost made me ruin my life. Could you image me being unhappy? I would be married to a gold digger and not even have a child." He stood and she tried to grab his arm.

"Please…"

"What you want me to say that since you came clean, that I forgive you? No mom, I might forgive you years from now, but Dan is out of my life forever. Know I remember why I emancipated myself." He yanked his arm away and walked out of the café.


	18. Chapter 18

Nathan ran out of the café, not saying another word to his mother. He had to get to Haley's and tell her what happened, hopefully she would forgive him.

"Haley!" He screamed as he ran threw the door.

"DADDY!" Kiley yelled running into his arms. "I missed you." He hugged her tight.

"You will never have to be away from me again."

"Nathan, don't tell her that." Haley said coming threw the door. "What happened?"

"It was all a lie. Everything, my dad paid her off." Haley didn't change the look on her face. She didn't look at all surprised.

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means, you and me. We can be a family again."

"And me Daddy. Don't forget about me."

"Never." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's not that easy, Nathan. We have a lot to work through." While she was talking he pulled a bouquet of purple flowers from behind his back. They were the ones from their wedding. Tears fell from her eyes and she rushed over and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "I love you Hales."

"I love you too." She sobbed. "What are we going to do with your parents?"

"I will get back at them for this." Haley shook her head. "What?"

"No, we have to teach Kiley to forgive, and we can't just keep fighting them. Plus she loves them." He looked down at his daughter and his wife, but thoughts of his parent's betrayal kept popping in his head.

"I love you daddy." Kiley said, making all the thoughts disappear.


End file.
